Normal?
by SilverD15
Summary: This is going to be my spin on how Kylie feels about being not-normal, and how she feels being normal again. Hence the name. Fist time writing. Plz review.
1. Normal?

Journal Entry 1

Hi.I'm Kylie, and I'm supposed to write all that's happened down in this because it'll "help". Let's start with the normal stuff. I'm what they call a chameleon. My blood line changes frequently to different abilities. All my life has been avoiding danger, drama, love, new abilities, new enemies. For once I wish it could just be normal. Now I have a chance to have a normal life. I don't know if I should take it, but knowing that it's so close is like a drug. I just can't resist.

I live in a camp with people with abilities like me. Well, not exactly like me. For now, I'm the only one like me. Like, with my type of abilities. All the others are witches, werewolves, fairies (or fae's), etc. You think you know what type of world you live in? You don't.

I lived with my mom and my "dad". I went to school. Just like any other normal kid. Until I started seeing this guy nobody else could. Long story short he ended up being my dead dad.

Now I'm training my new abilities to where I can control them. My friends have really helped me keep myself together. My two roommates are Miranda and Della. Miranda is a witch and Della is a vampire. They are always arguing. It gets tiring. Anyway, then theres Derek and Lucas. Ooh. Derek is a half-fae who can control emotions, and boy can he control mine. Lucas is a hot dark haired werewolf. I've known him since I was 5. His dad kinda killed my cat, but now that I know they're werewolves I kinda understand. I just don't know who to choose.

I'm getting sick of it all. I can't handle trying to choose, and trying to understand it all. I've been up to the falls, but everytime I go things gets more and more confusing.

Now I can finally get relief. Now I have a chance to start over. To not have powers,


	2. Going

Journal Entry 2

I have found an escape. A way out. There's a witch here at camp that can make me forget my powers. There is something that she's not sure of. It's that if it really gets rid of your powers or not. I'm willing to take that risk.  
I said I would meet her after dinner, then I could just walk out of camp. Nobody will know that I'll be gone after dinner. Everybody has their down time after dinner. Everybody will be doing there own thing. Including Holiday.

Holiday is the camp director. She is like the older sister I never had. Even though she's always been there for me, she never tells me things straight up. She has this way of telling people things that no one understands. I love her anyway. That's why I have to leave.

I've gotten too close to the people here, and they've risked their lives for me. They shouldn't have to do that. This is my fight, and my fight alone. I can't let anyone else die for me. I'll fix this. I have too.

Journal Entry 3

It's dinner, and I'm sitting alone because it's everyone's day to sit with their type. I'm sitting alone thinking how much I'm going to miss yelling at Della and Miranda. I'm sitting alone thinking that I never told the boys how much I love them. I never did enough.

I'm walking toward the gate when I see Holiday. I quickly hide behind a tree to where she can't see me. She stops right before my tree, then continues on. Whew. That was a little too close. I wonder why she's headed out to the gate?

After carefully getting myself to the gate without any more incidents, I'm waiting to meet the witch. I hear someone coming. She gives a little whistle so I know it's her, but just in case I duck down really quick. She comes around the corner looking at me like I'm even crazier than I already am.

"Let's just get this over with. I'm already in trouble for skipping out on the coven. Are you ready?"

"Ready as I'll ever be." I said slowly.

She hands me a bottle and motions me to drink.

Here we go. I open the cap and chug.

That's the last thing I remember after I woke up.


	3. Beginning of a New Life

Journal Entry 4

I'm in my bed at home and I've just been woken up by my father so I can make it to school. Wait, my dad moved out. Why is he here?

I quickly get dressed and go downstairs. To my amazement, I find my mom kissing dad off before we leave.

"There you are! I was beginning to wonder how long it'd take you to get dressed. I realize that you have to dress to impress that boyfriend of yours, but time won't wait for you forever."

Boyfriend? What boyfriend? Am I still dating Trey? That's impossible.

"Ya, sure mom." I say hesitantly.

"Come on pumpkin. We're going to be late." Says dad.

I nod and kiss mom on the cheek before I walk out. My dad walks me to his car and opens the door for me before swiftly walking back over to the drivers side. The ride was mostly quiet up until I got to school. He talked, I would nod or agree to whatever he asked mostly. It was just really weird. My only hope would be that school wasn't this awkward.

I'm at my locker when I can feel someone behind me.

"What's up loser." It must be Sarah. I turn around and hug her like there's nothing stopping me. There really wasn't except for her telling me to quit or she might suffocate.

"Fine. Just thought you might be as excited as I am after me being gone at camp."

"I am, but not that excited. So listen. I'm really happy and all for you and Trey getting to do it since you specifically went to the same camp. All I ask is for you to tell me what you thought about it. Is that to much to ask?"

"I'd say it is." What was I saying? I never did it with Trey, did I?

" Bumber. Thought we could have a threesome."

"Gag. I think not. Let's go."

"I thought we were skipping with Trey?" I've never skipped? Oh well. So we head out to the parking lot where we meet Trey with his car. He comes over to me and leans down to kiss me. I return his offer with putting my arms over his head and passionately pulling him ever so close.

Even though it's not exactly what I remember. I think I could live like this. If only I knew why. I guess it doesn't really matter. The only thing that does are these two people. Right here. Right now.


	4. Being Followed

Journal Entry 5

It's been a week since that first day home and at school. Everything's normal. I have the greatest parents who love each other and love me, and I have even greater friends that would do anything for me. What could be better?

On Saturday Mom gave me some cash to go spend at the mall with Sarah. Then Trey was going to pick me up and take me on a date.

The shopping was pretty normal, except this really weird kid kept following us around. We finally lost him about lunchtime when me and Sarah walked into the food court.

"Was that weird or what?" Sarah whispered over to me.

"Creepy. It was almost like he knew us. You know"

"Whatever. You're always paranoid." She said like she was trying to blow it off.

"And you're not? Yeah right." She punched me in the arm, but I told myself I'd get her back for it later.

I never got the chance. I never even got the time to meet with Trey. It was the kid. He had found me again as I was on my way to meet Trey. I saw him, out of the corner of my eye, hiding behind the building. Just staring at me. I kept walking, then I got a feeling he was following me so I started to walk faster. I glanced back to see that he was trying to keep up with me. So I ran. I ran to the front of the mall and screamed for help, but it was like I was in a trance and no one could hear me or even see me. As I come up onto the sidewalk I take a look behind me to check if he was still there, but I trip over the corner of the sidewalk and fall. I guess I hit my head because I'm lying in the back of someone's trunk with a bandage on my temple and that's the last thing I remember.

It seems like I'm not remembering a lot of things recently. Maybe I should go to a doctor? Listen to me, thinking about going to doctor when I'm in the back of someones car! Sarah always told me I was a little messed up, but in a good way.

After lying there in silence the fear starts to kick in. I start pounding, kicking, and yelling. I stop to here someone shut the door on the car. I try to curl back as far as I can get into the trunk. Then all of a sudden the trunk pops open and floods it with warm light. Revealing my captive.


	5. Damn weird

**I feel so bad! I got into this story not thinking anyone would actually care then started high school as well. WOW how I was wrong. It may not be much for my first, but I hope people still like it and don't get salty with me.**

 **Xoxo**

* * *

Journal Entry 6

Bright light shines in on my face. I want to look away but my head stays placed on looking upon my captor. Looking upon my very muscular captor. His eyes seem to swirl gray. I can't tell whether he's just sick or if he's actually happy. His auburn moppy hair coming down to the side. Wait, where do I know him from. Well, before I get a chance to think I'm being pulled out of the trunk very roughly and thrown over the mans shoulder.

"PUT ME DOWN YOU FU-" I start to scream before someone comes up behind me and knocks me out.

* * *

I wake up in bed. No. Not my bed. At least I don't think it is. Why is this all so familiar?! I take a moment to look things over. It's a small room, looks to be in a cabin. Like one in a summer camp. Clothes are strung everywhere. Almost as if someone had been looking for something. My head starts to throb and I cry out. My door swings open so fast it's almost not believable. If I hadn't blacked out again I would've questioned it. The last thing I hear is "Hold on Kylie. Damn it she's gone again."

Next thing I know I'm upright and whoever the hell is bridal style carrying me almost drops me. I realize that I'd been sweating. My shirt is drenched, but almost dry. My hairs a mess, so my guess is we were running. Who can run that fast? How bout a better question, what can run that fast? My attention is brought back to whoever was carrying me, is now setting me down on, a significantly larger, cabins steps. Suddenly the screen behind me is barged open to reveal the same man from before and a woman. With no time at all the man from earlier is standing overtop of me getting ready to pick me up again, but before anyone could do anything I was crawling down the stairs as fast as I had gotten here. When I reached the bottom to look up at the shocked faces, I stood up and stared back. Not knowing what to say or who would speak first I started to try and analyze these people's faces.

The one from before, the one with auburn hair, had his expression stern. It was obvious he was tired because he was slouching ever so slightly. Not so much as to where it was obvious but I like to think of myself as someone who could tell these types of things. Also he looked worried, but not in a good way. He looked like he was about to jump on top of me. Not like he hadn't before anyways when he had put me in that trunk. Anywho, moving on.

The woman who had stepped out looked calmer. Like she knew this was normal. (I hope it wasn't for her. My gosh to imagine what that type of life would be like.) She had bright red hair, and emerald green eyes. I could stare into them for days and not even know it. She just has this vibe that I can trust her. I shook it off for her being another girl. Then her eyebrows twitched. Before I could step forward to get a better look I was startled by a voice of someone who I had completely forgotten was there. The one that had run me here.

"Ooooook. So are we gonna discuss the fact that she's gaping like a fish or the fact that neither of you have said anything to each other yet."

"Della don't be so straight forward.' Spoke the woman. She then started to approach me slowly, hesitating only to check for my permission. I nodded.

"My name's Holiday, you probably don't remember me. We used to be friends-"

"You could start with the reason she's here." Cut in the girl.

"I wanted her to feel comfortable!" Holiday said sternly. She sighed then gave me her hand as if she thought I would fall without it. (Knowing me I probably would if I had tried to walk without it.) She led me up the steps beside the one auburn haired one.(Guess I should come up with a nickname for him if I'm going to be seeing him more. Red's good, you know since he's got auburn hair. Ha.) Speak of the devil, he steps in front of us to open the door. Slightly nodding to each other we head to the back of the cabin where I find myself in an office like room. She motions for me to sit in the rolly chair seated across from where I assume her chair is. The Della girl from earlier started to come sit beside me but Holiday stops her and asks her to step out for the time being. Saying something about scaring me on the first try. I had mixed emotions about what came next.


	6. Authors note (sorry)

**Hey guys! Hope this doesn't get your hopes up. I want to start getting back into the groove of writing again, but I had a little writers blog after last chapter. (If you have any ideas I'd love to hear what you have to say. Constructive criticism included.) I finally have something started though. Hope to have it out soon. Maybe I should write two chapters at a time then I can have them ready to release so you don't have to wait. We'll see what happens.**

 **Thanks so much again for your patience!**

 **Follow, fav, and comment!**

 **-Silver**


	7. Memories

Journal Entry 7

"You're gonna what?!"

"It's not as bad as it sounds. As long as you let me in." She mumbled the last part.

Holiday, a "fae", was going to search my mind. She said it wasn't exactly like mind reading since she was just going to check if everything was the same. Kinda like going to a follow up to the doctors.

"What if I resist?"

"We better pray you don't." She walked around her desk to me I flinched as I felt her breath on the back of my neck. I could hear every move she made. It was like something was starting in me. I took a deep breath before she placed her hands on the temples of my head. I wondered if it was supposed to do anything, but before I could ask I let out a howl of pain. It was like something was clawing at the back of my eyes. I faintly heard someone trying to get in, but Holiday had made sure to tell Della that whatever she heard to not come in. I just wanted it to stop! I knew I had to make this easier so I let it take over, the pain. I felt myself slipping in and out. Almost as if I was watching a movie fly by before me. Life flashing before my eyes and yada yada. Nope, just everything that ever hurt before being brought back. It started from before camp, but differently. It wasn't the same as I thought I had remembered it. More like I didn't remember at all. It had been put away, dormant.

All too soon it was all going away and the black started to surround me. I pushed, I pushed with everything I still had in me. Then I screamed. I screamed so loud I thought my own ears would start to bleed, and slowly but surely it started coming back. Then, light.

* * *

It all comes rushing back. I sit up in the chair breathing heavily. I hear a thump on the ground behind me. Quickly turning around I see Holiday limp on the floor. I run over to the door and unlock it to let Della in.

"I don't know what to do!" I yell at her through sobs.

Next thing I know she's running out of the small cabin. I fall to my knees. Slowly crawling over to Holidays body I lean over her and place my hands on her chest and sob. I don't remember how long I was there, but luckily I hear the familiar rush of air come through the front door. I look up to see Della staring. Not quite at me, and so I stand to walk over to her but she grabs my shoulders and turns me around.

"Della you need to -" I see now that Holiday is slowly starting to sit up. How? She was just completely gone. Again. I shouldn't have been able to do that. I would have felt something or I would be the one out on the ground.

"I-I, how did I?" Inside I didn't really care. She was okay, I think.

We rushed over to her grabbing her underneath her arms and lifting her to her chair.

"I *caugh* see your *caugh* back to us." She somehow managed to spit out.

"Ssshh. Yeah I'm back. Right now we need to make sure you're okay first."

"I'll be fine. I've had worse. I'm concerned about you. How are you after that. It couldn't have been easy for you either."

"I remember. I remember everything Holiday. I'm so sorry. I had to. I still have to." I'm crying by now

"I forgive you. I just wish you would have told me." She tells me through my sobs. I wipe my eyes and look up to see we had been joined. In all his brooding-ness stood Burnett. I like to say to myself that he might as well have a resting bitch face.

"Hey, wouldn't happen to know if any of this was part of your idea big guy?"

"Just the hitting you over the head and stuffing you in the trunk part." He smirked. We laughed and I walked over to Della smiling. She punched me in the arm then hugs me.

"I thought something happened to you. Bitch don't do that."

"Sorry moooommm." I threw back. We walked out onto the porch and nodded to Red on the way out. I wondered why he had anything to do with this. Not that I cared anymore. I'd have to go back. I appreciate everything they've done, and maybe removing my memories was a bit extreme but it was for a good cause.

"Miranda will be so excited to see you." Della says as we walk slowly down the path towards the cabin I used to once love call home.

"She'll just have to wait a little bit cause it's three in the freakin morning."

Laughing she replied "Since when does the great Kylie Gallen actually sleep? Hm? Real world getting to be too much for you?" Shaking my head and looking ahead to see our cabins faint lights on waiting for us. Darn, she really was excited to see me.

We start to walk in but I'm suddenly stopped when a force of hair is suddenly in my face and I'm being koala hugged. I quickly put my arms around the tiny witch and squeeze back. It'd been so long. She looks up to me as if to say something, but like some sort of unspoken language she could tell I really wasn't in the mood for talking. So I slowly helped her down from her position and we said our goodnights. I was made to promise that we would be able to catch up at breakfast in the morning. (So I guess I'll be delayed a little.)

Walking into my bedroom was like going through a spill of bad dreams. It may be home, but it can't ever truly be safe till I'm gone. I'll just have to make visits quick then. If not, I don't know if I'll ever be able to leave again.


	8. Conflict

Journal Entry 8

Breakfast this morning seemed to be almost too rushed. Everyone of my friends wanted to come over and check up on me. Of course I sat with the girls (which made Miranda a little happier about me blowing her off last night. She's not a morning person to begin with anyway). Luckily Perry came over to sit with us as well meaning that there were no more seats left at the table for any handsomely devilish werewolf or fae to sit.

Agh, I wasn't prepared to have to leave them again. I wasn't truly prepared last time either, but I did it anyway and I can do it again. This time I won't ask for anyone's help. I'll do it on my own so there's not another chance of me getting caught.

* * *

Walking back to the cabin was feeling like it would be forever again before I even got there. Hanging behind the girls a little bit I was trying to figure out a way in my head that I could get out without anyone noticing. I could go up and out through the falls. I'd just have to walk around the perimeter and back towards the gate so I don't set anything off. Yeah, easier said than done I guess.

While I was thinking I didn't notice the other presence that had been tailing me the entire time. So I walk a little to the side, getting closer to the woods. I pick up my pace. I can hear him mimic my pace so I sprint. Sadly, the next thing I know I'm being grabbed by the ankle and am pinned down by none other than - you guessed it, Lucas. One of the ones I was trying so desperately to avoid.

"You didn't think you could actually leave without saying goodbye did you?"

"I can try that's for sure." He slowly moves off of my back leaving me room to push myself up out of the dirt. I rub my face to make sure there wasn't any dirt left from my little swan dive there then turn around to sit facing him. We stare for what seems like hours before either of us speak. Almost as if knowing this is how it was going to end up Lucas stands up and offers me his hand. I push it away and get up by myself. I start to walk back towards the cabin but am swiftly grabbed again and am in a tight embrace.

"I can't lose you again Kylie. When you left I looked everywhere. I didn't think you would even want to go back home knowing what you are, but I guess I was wrong. Please stay, and we can try and work things out." I could see tears starting to form around the sides of his eyes but I know all too well that he wouldn't share that type of emotion with me.

"So that's why you think I left? Because of what you did? Ha. It's always has to be about you doesn't it. You and your pack, you and your dad, you and your fiance!" I slowly start to yell.

"Oh come on Kylie. We've been through this! I wasn't going to do it!" I huff and stomp off.

"Yeah, well you could have at least told me! At least I have the decency to let you know what's going on in my life! Oh ya that's right. YOU'RE TOO UNCOMFORTABLE ABOUT IT TO CARE!" I scream finally and walk off. Tears are streaming down my face now. Knowing all too well that it'd be too hard to come back after what you'd both said. I can feel him staring into my back, but as soon as I felt it, it just as quickly went away. I stop dead in my tracks and fall to my knees. Maybe I was overreacting. Maybe I was tired of being lied and cheated to. Whatever it was at that moment, I don't regret it. It had to be done. Gripping myself in a hug, I stand up and wipe my eyes.

I have to get out of here, and soon. Or else I don't know what I'm going to do to myself if I hurt anyone else.

* * *

 **I don't like to do these author note things because it takes out of the story, but I wanted to apologize for the shortness of this chapter. I am trying to make them longer. Thanks!**


End file.
